mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/Out Of Their Reach
Ep.2: Out Of Their Reach Matt: Hello and welcome to Sim Showdown! Last time we met the contestants. Today, the challenges begin. Let's see what they're doing. '*camera goes to the bottom of a hill, where the contestants have gathered* Matt: So, your first challenge is to get the jewel. *points to some jewels hovering around two and a half meters above the ground* Marlon is making them hover out of our reach, the only way to get them is to carry these obelisk parts, up to the top, build it and get someone to climb up and get the jewel. Got it? GO! Iggy: Wha? '*the contestants run towards their team's parts and start to carry them.* Stephen: This will be easy! *tries to pick up block* OOF! Spencer: Put your back into it! '*camera flashes to the Powerful Punchers, Jimmy, Travis and Roy are carrying one block between them and Bean and Billy are doing one* Bean: This is fun!!! Billy: N-no ... it might be a bit more if you where to acctually carry it not pretend to. '*suddenly, Billy slips and they roll back to the bottom. Bean: What you do that for?! Billy: ME!?! '*camera flashes to the Awesome Attackers, who are carrying the blocks one by one all together* Buddy: This is taking ages! We should do it like them! Rhonda: Nah, we'll win! rest of team: ... no '*camera goes to the Krazy Kickers, who are carrying their third last block all together* Stephen: Come on, they've almost finsihed building theirs! Jimmy: DONE! I'll get the jewel! *climbs and grabs jewel* We won! *falls* Ouch. Matt: *winces* Well done, now who will come second? '*camera flashes to the Awesome Attackers carrying their fourth last block* Rhonda: COME ON, YOU PUNKS! Violet: We're trying! *the team place the block at the top, whilst the Krazy Kickers who are carrying their last block trip and crash into Marlon* Marlon: WHOA! *falls, and all the jewels fall to the gorund* Violet: CATCH IT! Buddy: *catches the jewel* YAY! Iggy: Wow. Violet: You could show a bit more enthusiasm! Matt: Well done, guys. Amelia: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! Matt: It is. Now time to vote for who you want to leave. You have to choose from the Krazy Kickers. Votes have to be placed in the box in the next half an hour. You have until then to decide. '*later, once everyone's voted* Matt: Let's see. *adds up votes* The first person safe from the Krazy Kickers is ... Star with no votes, then ... Tim with one vote, and ... Stephen with two votes. Stephen: Phew. Buddy: Darn, not another cocky person safe. Matt: So, Liberty and Amelia, your showdown task is to find the fourth jewel, it is hidden somewhere up in the ruins left from your previous tasks, LET THE SHOWDOWN, BEGIN! '*They run over to and up the hill, Amelia is just infront of Liberty, they start scavenging through the ruins* Liberty: FOUND IT *shows jewel* Amelia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Matt: Well done, good bye Amelia, get your stuff and go. Star: See ya, Amelia! Amelia: *sob* bye. Matt: That's all we got time for, so see you next time on Sim Showdown. Category:Chapters